projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
SURPRISE ¦ Final Fantasy 25
The WarMech ruins everything and Tiamat gets destroyed. Synopsis Jared shows the WarMech. In between episodes, he discovered the WarMech. This is one of the rarest and potentially most difficult enemies in the game. Jared has never seen a WarMech himself. Jared accidentally took one step, and the WarMech appeared, and hit Peeb for 200! An entire episode worth of progress could be lost here. The WarMech uses the nuclear ability, wiping out most of the party's hit points. Jared realizes that he is dead. Peeb is healed. The party deals very little damage to the WarMech. Everyone is killed, and Jared has to do this whole dungeon all over again. Jared is devastated. Jared explains that it would have been cool to find the mech, but he wasn't prepared for it to be on the first step. Jared fast-forwards back to where he was. He has fought a bit more to be more prepared. That was the first time he had ever fought a WarMech. Jared is relived when red hydras appear. Jared is terrified about seeing the WarMech as well. Jared admits he should have jumped out a window and saved first. Jared wants to hunt the WarMech once he has more spells. He arrives at Tiamat. Tiamat is missing a head. Joof experiments with different kinds of spells. Tiamat seems to resist magic in general. Jared is impressed at Tiamat's ability to stay in the battle. The party kills Tiamat. Jared doesn't want to go back to fight the WarMech. The party needs to sleep in an inn, and heads back to the pirate town. Jared sells his old weapons. New spells are bought, such as Invisibility 2 - which he could have used against the WarMech. Jared brings the Adamant to the swordsman to create the Xcalber. Jared demonstrates it being created quickly. Only Peeb can use it. Jared tries to remember where all the level 7 spells were. Jared finds the level 8 spells, and likes the names of 'Stop', 'Zap!', and 'XXXX!' Joof buys Zap! and XXXX. Ian buys Wall. Jared looks for his instruction manual. He reads about the spells. Three spells instantly kill people - the developers ran out of ideas. Jared doesn't want to make a whole episode for grinding, and he doesn't have a lot of topics to discuss. Jared brags about killing all the robots - and asks the villages why they created the WarMech. Jared is running out of things to buy. Peeb breaks over 500 damage. Joof tries to cast rub on a giant, but it fails. Jared gets excited as Ian hits twice with his hammer! Jerd and Ian level up to level 25. Joof is killed, which annoys Jared. Now everyone has to run. Ian can now cast a level 8 spell. He casts Life on Joof. Peeb and Joof both level up as well. Jared will grind off camera to get access to more spells. The WarMech is shown at the end of the video, rather then art. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos